


Pretty pretty lights.

by millygal



Series: Fandom Character Meme [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's never going to learn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty pretty lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for siberian_angel for the 'Fandom Character Meme' Complete crack, total and utter in fact!  
> Her question: (You want to throw a party for 7 and 2 crashes it. What's the likely scenario of how the evening will end?)

Half way through the first set of glorious, multi-coloured sparks exploding above her head, Milly hears Spike's cockney drawl above the shouts and squeals of delight from her Hobbit friends and turns, too late, to stop the leather duster clad vampire from dumping half a bottle of gin in her already 'strip-the-skin-off-a-badger' strong punch, "Spike wait! Oh fuck it!"

She spots Gandalf out the corner of her eye, stalking angrily towards her bleach blond pain in the arse friend, brandishing his staff menacingly, "Wait don't...well shit, how am I supposed to explain this to Angel?"

She rushes towards the pair, shielding her eyes from the flash of bright blue light enveloping Spike.

Skidding to a halt in front of Gandalf, she searches the ground for a pile of ashes only to spot a bright white kitten, seemingly flipping the wizard the finger, or in it's case, the claw, "A kitten, really???"

"He's lucky I didn't turn him into a bloody Warg, crashing my party. Cheeky little undead idiot."


End file.
